A Shock can Set Things Right
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: could you write a blam fic where Blaine is the one in the bathroom and not Brittnay? Written for itisnttheveryend


**Title**: A Shock can Set Things Right

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

**Paring**: Blaine/Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings/Tags:** Mentions a school shooting

**Summary**: **Prompt: **could you write a blam fic where Blaine is the one in the bathroom and not Brittnay? Written for itisnttheveryend

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

When the noises – gunshots, someone fired a gun! – rang out and Mr. Shue told them to hide, Brittany followed his directions, trailing Artie over to the wall by the blackboard and helping him out of his chair.

It was something she could do, the physical task she knew she was capable of and the simple action comforted her as she settled herself down beside Artie and held onto his arm.

Everything was happening too fast, running footsteps, her friends crying…fear and confusion and why were there gunshots?

Looking around, she could see Marley, Kitty and Jake nearby and Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste. Sam was across the room, hovering protectively over Mercedes and Ryder.

Sam. He was here. They'd be safe. Santana had always protected her, but Sam would protect everyone. His heart was the biggest she'd ever known.

But some of their friends weren't here!

Blaine and Tina and Joe and Sugar… Where were they?

Then Sam was crawling over to Mr. Shue and begging quietly to be let out of the room, because Blaine had gone to use the restroom and he didn't have his phone and he was all alone out there….

Mr. Shue wouldn't let him go in soon Sam was sitting beside Britney, tense and full of a wild sort of energy.

The longer they sat there, the more upset she and everyone else got. Kitty apologized to Marley for making her clothes smaller and both girls cried, then Kitty ran over to Mercedes and Ryder and then Ryder ran over to Jake and Marley….

She wanted to be home, safe in her room with Lord Tubbington, Skyping with Santana, not scared….

Again, Sam jumped up, brushing off her hand and Artie's and he tried to fight his way past Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste, gasping and begging horribly that he didn't care if it wasn't safe, he had to go help Blaine….

The way he struggled and the sounds that escaped him when Mr. Shue covered his mouth with his hand were terrifying. She curled closer to Artie, tears running down her face, unable to watch as Coach Bieste said something that seemed to drain the fight out of Sam and he collapsed beside her again, looking heartbroken.

Shakily, she reached out and touched his arm. "Blaine will be okay, Sam," she whispered, trying to reassure him. "He's really smart. He'll know how to hide without someone telling him to!"

Sam pressed his fists into his eyes as Mr. Shue crept out of the room. "I should be with him. He's my best friend, Britt. I…."

His voice trailed off and she leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder to whisper, "It's okay. I get it. Santana is my best friend. I love her too. You should tell him next time we see him."

He turned wide, scared eyes toward her and, after a moment, she could see that he understood. It was one of her favorite things about Sam, the fact that he usually could tell what she was trying to say while a lot of other people got confused.

"I'll tell him," he promised, giving her a tiny little smile. "And you should call Santana."

She nodded, then froze when the door rattled, but Coach Bieste opened it and let Blaine, Sara the Cheerio, a boy she didn't know and Mr. Shue in.

Blaine looked a little dazed, but he clung to Sam when Sam rushed to embrace him.

"All clear! All clear! All clear!"

A voice from outside echoed into the room and everyone let out relieved breaths.

It was over.

Coach Bieste turned on the lights and Britt helped Artie up into his chair, turning when she heard a muffled cry.

Still standing in the safety of Sam's arms, Blaine was sobbing into Sam's shoulder, his whole body shaking. Sam was rubbing his back and whispering to him, tears obvious on his own cheeks.

They were good for each other, she thought. They made each other happy and held each other when they were sad or scared.

Walking over to them, she curled herself over Blaine's back and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Blaine Warbler. Sam needs you. He fought Coach Bieste and Mr. Shue to try to get to you because your name is in his heart."

She thought it might soothe him to know how much Sam really cared.

Instead, Blaine lifted his face from Sam's shoulder and said, red-faced and still crying, "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that for me, Sam! Not ever!"

"I didn't know where you were!" Sam insisted. "You're worth the risk…."

"I don't want you to take risks like that! Something could happen to you and I… You mean too much to me, okay?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, then let out a shuddering breath. "I love you, dude," he murmured, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," Blaine replied and then they both started crying.

For a moment, she rubbed their shoulders, then stepped over to hug Mr. Shue, who had been really great during a very scary time. He was good when things were very bad and confusing, but seemed to lose himself when things were good.

That was something for her to think about on another day. Right now, she was happy not to be hurt. She was happy Sam seemed to see that he would be happiest if he gave Blaine his love and she was happy she was going home to call Santana.

Things had a way of working out how they were supposed to.


End file.
